


Never Again with a Certain Cat

by lollipop1141



Series: A Feline and his Princess [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat Week, a whole new paris, falling to their deaths, jk not really, kinda angst?, midnight escapades, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chat Noir’s definition of fun greatly differs with his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again with a Certain Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat Week Day 5: Trust Me

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Marinette rolled in her bed with a groan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

With a huff, she opened her eyes. Who in the world would wake her up in this ungodly time of night and disturb her from her balcony’s trapdoor no less?

Welp, only one person fit the bill.

She opened the hatch directly above her bed, glowing green eyes gazing down at her with mirth.

“What do you want, cat?” Marinette said, a hint of irritation creeping in the tone of her voice.

“Good morning princess. He chirped. “Do you want to accompany this knight in his (k)nightly escapades?”

“Chat, please.” Marinette whined, too sleepy to deal with his puns at the moment. “I have school. I need to wake up early.”

“All the more reason for us to go have fun, princess.” He said. “You need to break out of this boring routine and-”

She proceeded to close the hatch, but his hand darted out, stopping it from closing completely. He peeked through the crack, his eyes growing. “Sil vous plait?”

He just had to pull the kitty eyes.

With a sigh, Marinette opened the door wider. “Fine.”

“Great!” Chat exclaimed in delight as he scooped her out of her bedroom and shut the trapdoor with his boot. He grinned at her. “Ready to see a whole new Paris with me?”

“Don’t go quoting Disney on me, kitty.” Marinette said.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

Marinette’s eyes widened, but then narrowed as she got the reference. “Very funny, Chat. For your information, yes I do actually.”

“Well then, hold on tight.”

And with that, he extended his baton with one hand, while his other arm wrapped protectively round the back of her legs.

Her eyes were wide as her hands gripped his shoulders, her loose hair whipping around her face. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop without her suit to keep her warm was quite a new experience.

A few minutes later, they found themselves a hundred meters above the ground, Marinette perching on Chat’s knee as he crouched on the tip of his baton.

“So how’d you like the view of Paris from up here, princess?” Chat said.

“It’s okay.” Marinette shrugged, hidden smirk on her lips. She had seen this type of view a dozen times as Ladybug, and it still amazed her. But a certain cat didn’t need to know that.

“Well then,” As a sly smile grew on his face, Marinette knew he had set this up, “would you like to try falling?”

Her heart skipped a beat. “I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

“Trust mew, princess.”

And then he retracted his baton, making them fall.

Marinette’s scream and Chat Noir’s hysterical laughter was whipped away by the wind as the ground rushed towards them.

“I will skin you alive, kitty!” Marinette shrieked. Either he decided to ignore her threat or he didn’t hear her (she had a feeling it was the former) because he sent her a wink before tucking in his arms and rushed towards the ground in a faster speed. Her eyes widened in fear. “Chat!”

20 meters.

10 meters.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut.

5 meters.

And then suddenly, warm strong arms enveloped her frame, before both of them crashed on the cold concrete.

Marinette opened her eyes, looking down at his grin. “I told you you could trust me princess.”

“I hate you!” Marinette cried as she got up from above him and stormed away. Chat scrambled up and ran after her.

“Marinette, wait!” He grabbed her arm, but then retracted his hand sharply as Marinette glared at him, tears streaming down her face. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I never mean to let you get hurt princess, I swear!”

“That’s not the issue here!” Marinette poked his chest. “ **You** could’ve gotten hurt.”

Chat blinked. “You were worried about me?”

She gave him an angry silence. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Besides, I’ve been into much stickier situation than falling to my death. The suit-”

“The suit can’t protect you from everything!” Marinette shouted.

Chat took a step back in surprise. He had seen Marinette angry a couple of times, but never really directed at him. But now that he was under her line of fire because she cared for him, he didn’t know whether to be pleased or terrified.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes angrily. “You showed me a whole new Paris, Chat; A whole new Paris without you in it.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently, “I will never die before you, princess. Besides, I have 8 more lives left.”

He said that last part with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes, but took his word for it. He dropped his hand from her shoulders and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “So… do you want to go home or…”

“If you have other ideas than falling towards our death,” Marinette bumped his shoulder, “I could spare a few hours.”

Marinette laughed at his wide grin, temporarily forgetting the surge of terror within her a few minutes ago as moments between her and Chat flashed before her eyes.

Later on, the image of her kitty plummeting towards the ground would haunt her for several nights.

One thing was for sure.

Nine lives or not, she would rather like her kitty alive right now, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I ever tell you these works were originally posted in Tumblr? No? Well, now you know!


End file.
